


Uncle Sherly

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mycroft is the father, Pregnanr Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You visit Sherlock to tell him some exciting news.





	Uncle Sherly

**Author's Note:**

> hello! one where mycroft and reader are together and she’s pregnant and sherlock is just speechless and deep down exited because he really likes the reader since she’s really nice to him

You smiled at your reflection, turning sideways. You were showing, and glowing with happiness. Mycroft wasn't home, and you didn't have anything to do, so you were going to visit Sherlock. Since you've gotten pregnant, you hadn't seen or heard anything from your brother-in-law. You didn't even know if he knew about your pregnancy. Of course you had asked Sherlock if he was home, it if he was okay with you coming over. When he said yes, you quickly texted Mycroft to let him know where you were. After finding out you were pregnant, Mycroft has been incredibly overprotective of you and your child. 

You knocked on the door, feeling a little nervous. Your hand was sprawled out over your stomach protectively. It became a habit of you pretty quickly after finding out. The door opened, and before you stood Mrs. Hudson. "Oh, hello dear. I didn't expect you today", she smiled, pulling you into a brief hug. "Unfortunately, I can't chat right now. I need to go grocery shopping. But I'm sure you didn't come by for me, right?" You smiled apologetically. Mrs. Hudson stepped aside to let you in. After bidding your goodbye you walked up the stairs. Peeking in, you saw Sherlock playing his violin, back to you. 

You knocked quietly to alert Sherlock of your presence. He probably already knew, but you wanted to stay polite. He turned around, eyes quickly scanning over your form. His gaze stayed on your stomach for a few moments. "You're pregnant", he stated, a hint of surprise in his voice. You nodded happily. "And Mycroft is-" You interrupted him. "The father, yes. Do you think I would ever cheat on him?" Sherlock chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "No, I don't. I've just never seen Mycroft as... father material" You chuckled, shrugging slightly. "I think he's going to be a good father." You smiled, looking down at the floor for a second. That's when a thought appeared in your head. 

"Hey, that means you're going to be an uncle!", you laughed. Sherlock looked taken aback for a second, but then he smiled. A real, honest to god smile. "Uncle Sherly~", you teased. Sherlock rolled is eyes.

You spent a few hours with Sherlock when the door opened and closed loudly. Someone ran up the stairs. You had a feeling you knew who it was. The door opened, revealing a very worried looking Mycroft. He rushed to you, gently laying his arms around your form. "(YN), you should have asked me to come with you! What if something happened to you?" You sighed, a soft smile on your face. "I'm fine", you giggled. Mycroft let out a breath, slowly letting you go. Mycroft looked at you questioningly. You nodded, still smiling. "Sherlock. We... wanted to ask you something", he began. Sherlock tilted his head slightly, clearly interested. "Will you be the godfather of our child?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
